finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathblow (command)
'' (iOS).]] Deathblow , also called Deadly, D.blow, Finisher, Smashing Blow, and Death Strike, is a recurring ability in the series. Deathblow boosts the damage a character deals, and in some games has a chance to inflict Instant Death on the target. Final Fantasy XIII debuted a support ability also called Deathblow that has a similar effect. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Deadly is exclusive to Yang, and only available in the Advance and PSP versions. Deadly has a Charge Time of 8. When equipped with the Discipline Armband, his Focus ability is replaced with Deadly. Deadly is a stronger version of Focus, dealing triple damage after a turn skipped to charge up power. This command is most effective against Flan, even though it isn't a targeted weakness, but a complementary command to Kick. Final Fantasy V Finisher is a ability learned from the Gladiator class, exclusive to the Advance and smartphone remakes, and requires 70 ABP to master. It allows the user to strike a powerful attack on a enemy's weak point for massive damage. The Finisher command can do one of three things: # Elemental Attack! - Elemental attack that does max damage (9,999). # Critical Hit! - Perform a regular Critical Hit. # Nothing - The attempt failed. The ratio between failure, elemental attack and critical hit varies by job level, which is shown as follows: * Job Level 0: 37.5% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit!, 25% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 1: 31.25% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit!, 31.25% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 2: 31.25% chance to fail, 31.25% chance for Critical Hit!, 37.5% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 3: 31.25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit!, 43.75% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 4: 25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit!, 50% chance for Elemental Attack!. The element used depends on the character's crystal element. Bartz's elemental attack is Wind, Lenna's is Water, Faris's is Fire and Krile's is Earth. Galuf is given the innate element of Earth, and therefore his Finisher ability will take this element, although the player will not be able to see this unless they hack the game so Galuf can use this job. Elemental Attack! will always inflict 9,999 damage unless the enemy is immune to or absorbs the element, in the latter case the enemy will get healed for 9,999 instead. A non-boss enemy weak to the character's element will get killed instantly if the Elemental Attack! lands. In spite of a slash "animation", Krile and Galuf's Elemental Attack will miss flying foes, making their version of this ability less useful than the others. Final Fantasy VII Deathblow is a Command Materia found at the Gongaga Reactor. It raises Luck by 1, and gives the user access to the Deathblow ability. The accuracy of Deathblow is 1/3 that of a normal attack, but if it connects the attack will always deal critical damage. It deals the same damage from back row as from the front row. Players can greatly increase the chances of delivering a critical hit every time by giving the Deathblow Materia to Vincent when equipped with the Sniper CR or Long Barrel R, as both these weapons have 255 accuracy. Tifa's God's Hand also benefits from this attribute. Final Fantasy VIII Death Blow is one of the attacks available to Squall when wrestling control over a glider from a Galbadia Soldier. It is not always available but when used it will instantly defeat the soldier. Final Fantasy XII Death Strike is an enemy ability used by Yiazmat, which inflicts Instant Death with a 100% accuracy to one target within a range of 20, a CT of 0, and a Knockback of 30. Final Fantasy XV Deathblow is a Teamwork ability learned from the Ascension Grid for 16 AP. It has Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto perform powerful attacks against enemies in Vulnerable status (i.e. knocked down). Its damage is boosted by learning Ultimate Deathblow for 99 AP. Ignis's Overwhelm Technique, which depletes the tech bar by two, has the whole party perform Deathblow attacks against one opponent. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Smashing Blow is a Ranger that deals a critical attack to an enemy. It has a 25% chance of inflicting Instant Death an enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Finisher is an ability that allows the user to deal critical (100%) physical damage (1x) with 50% accuracy to a single target. It costs 5 MP to execute. It can be learned by Chizuru (level 26, 4★), Russell (level 29, 4★), and the currently Japan-exclusive unit Randi (level 18, 5★). Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Deathblow is an ability used by Cloud and Zack, this combo is triggered by using the Jump and Special button. Gallery FFIV Deadly.png|''Final Fantasy IV. Critical Hit.png|Final Fantasy V. FFVII Aerith Deathblow.png|Aerith using Deathblow in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Gun-Arm Deathblow.png|Barret using Deathblow with a Gun-Arm in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Non-Gun Arm Deathblow.png|Barret using Deathblow without a Gun-Arm in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cait Sith Deathblow.png|Cait Sith using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cid Deathblow.png|Cid using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. Deathblow.png|Cloud using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Red XIII Deathblow.png|Red XIII using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tifa Deathblow.png|Tifa using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Vincent Deathblow.png|Vincent using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Yuffie Deathblow.png|Yuffie using Deathblow in Final Fantasy VII. Smashing Blow.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. PFF Deadly.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Deathblow R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Deathblow R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Deadly - Yang Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Deadly - Yang Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Deathblow - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Deathblow - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFRK Death Strike Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Finisher.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Cloud Deathblow.png|Cloud's version in ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz Zack Deathblow.png|Zack's version in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Etymology Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Abilities Category:Recurring Martial Arts